


You are Mine

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive John, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink, slightly aggressive john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John in his military uniform, Sherlock in a shiny black tux. It was bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic by tumblr user: sherlock-and-john-getting-it-on.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I hope you like it : )

“You almost ready, Sherlock?” John asked, as he fiddled with his collar. He was invited to attend an event for previous and current members of Britain’s army. He felt he should go, but was quite surprised when Sherlock agreed to go as well.

“In a minute.” Sherlock called from the bathroom. John rolled his eyes, Sherlock’s grooming always taking much longer.

John made his way into the sitting room. Looking at himself in the mirror, he adjusted the collar of his uniform, it being quite a while since he’d worn it. He tugged at the navy coat, trying not to fidget as much, when Sherlock walked in. John looked at him, only to take a double take, his mouth going dry. Sherlock was dressed in a sleek, shiny black tux, his hair lying perfectly around his face. John felt all the blood in his brain go to his lower abdomen, his uniform trousers tightening slightly. Sherlock, having noticed, raised an eyebrow and smirked. John blushed at being caught and shook himself briefly before going up to his partner, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“You look stunning.” He whispered against Sherlock’s cheek.

Sherlock blushed, leaning down to kiss on John’s lips. “You don’t look so bad yourself…Captain.” He whispered, the last word said slowly and roughly.

John licked his lips, his eyes widening. “No seducing, Sherlock…” he said, his voice cracking a bit. “Just…wait until after the dinner, mkay?”

Sherlock smirked, but nodded. He and John made their way to the cab waiting, the two men trying to hide their aroused state.

* * *

When John and Sherlock entered the ballroom, John immediately saw his army buddies, Bill and Charlie. He waved back at them, pulling Sherlock along.

“Johnny!” Bill exclaimed, pulling John upwards into an enormous hug. A brunette stood politely behind him, her cheeks flushed, as she looked John and Sherlock up and down.

“Long time no see!” John exclaimed. He hugged Charlie and then turned slightly around, wrapping an arm around Sherlock.

“This is Sherlock, Sherlock, Bill and Charlie and…” He looked at the brunette, giggling with Charlie’s date, a tall redhead.

“Oh, my apologies,” Bill said. “This is Layla, my girlfriend. Layla, the brunette, shook John’s hand, covering her smile behind her other. “And this is Emily.” Charlie said, kissing the very blushing redhead.

“Nice to meet you.” John said. Sherlock shook the ladies’ hands, both women giggling even louder. John, confused, shook it and off and continued catching up with his mates.

* * *

John had been talking to a group of older veterans along with Bill and Charlie when he heard high pitch laughter. Looking around, he saw Sherlock in between Layla and Emily, as well as a few other women and two unknown men. He looked rather annoyed, but was trying to be polite. John threw him an apologetically look, when one of the men leaned forward, and whispered into Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock responded with a real laugh, his eyes twinkling at the stranger. The conversation forgotten, John began to walk forward, jealously growing fast within him as he saw one of the ladies place her hand on Sherlock’s shoulder before rubbing his arm slightly.

John didn’t know why he was reacting this way, but his face grew hot as he eyed Sherlock who no longer looked annoyed.

John watched as Sherlock continued talking to the people, their faces not hiding the obvious features of admiration. John surged forward, walking in between the crowd, grabbing Sherlock’s attention. When Sherlock laid eyes on John, his eyes widened.

“Ah, John…” He stared, about to introduce John to the people around when he stopped, noticing John’s current state.

“Could we step outside for a moment?” John said, tensely. Sherlock’s answer caught in his throat, so he nodded. John pulled him along, completely ignoring the distasteful stares he got from the surrounding crowd.

John led Sherlock outside of the ballroom, onto the deserted balcony. The cold air did nothing to him as he pushed Sherlock against a wall, a few vines hiding them from view.

Before Sherlock could speak, John crashed his lips against Sherlock’s. He bit and nipped at his cupid’s bow, swirling his tongue harshly with Sherlock’s, emitting a groan from the taller man.

“You are mine.” He rasped against Sherlock’s lips before kissing his lips. “Mine.” He repeated as he moved along Sherlock’s jawbone. The taller man’s breathing grew ragged, his voice cracking as he spoke. “Yes…John…I’m yours.” He gasped loudly when John then nipped at his pulse point, before licking over the mark. John slapped a hand over Sherlock’s mouth.

“You have to be quiet.” He ordered.

Sherlock nodded, his pupils dilating more. John removed his hand from Sherlock’s mouth to his trousers. He began unzipping Sherlock’s trousers as he placed his lips back on Sherlock’s neck, sucking hard. Sherlock withered beneath him, legs trembling slightly. John shucked Sherlock’s trousers and pants down far enough to reveal his aching cock and plump arse. He grasped Sherlock’s arse, slapping it slightly, which caused Sherlock to gasp loudly. John pulled back, covering Sherlock’s mouth again with his hand.

“Quiet.” He ordered again, moving his hand away slightly for Sherlock to respond.

“Yes…Captain.” Sherlock said, weakly smirking as John’s eyes widened, his arousal increasing.

“Oh fuck...” He whispered.

“Mhm…yes…” Sherlock said.

John breathed deeply before grasping Sherlock’s arse hard, lifting the taller man up. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John’s waist, resting his back against the stonewall.

John began to stroke Sherlock’s cock with one hand, the other holding him tightly in place. Sherlock moaned against John’s shoulder, his hands clutching John’s uniform jacket.

John then pushed Sherlock harder against the wall as he moved his hands to Sherlock shirt, unbuttoning it enough to reveal his pale chest. He then began sucking along Sherlock’s chest as Sherlock held onto his uniform tightly. John latched onto one of Sherlock’s nipples, nipping slightly before swirling his tongue. He sucked at his nipple as he moved his hands across Sherlock’s chest, scratching slightly before going back to his arse, slapping him.

Sherlock yelped before quickly burying his face into John shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut.

John froze when Sherlock yelped. He rearranged himself, pulling back slightly from Sherlock to grasp Sherlock by the jaw, looking into Sherlock’s eyes.

“I thought I said you needed to be quiet.”

Sherlock smirked which only caused John to crash their lips together, nipping at Sherlock’s already swollen lips.

“You need to be quiet Sherlock.” He ordered.

Sherlock whimpered slightly, and nodded, licking his lips as John kissed them gently before moving along his jaw. He tightened his grasp on Sherlock’s arse with one hand, and resumed stroking his cock with the other, emitting muffled moans form the detective.

Soon, John was aching, and he stopped stroking. “We need lube.” John whispered, as his arousal increased from Sherlock’s panting.

“In my jacket…pocket…” Sherlock whispered. “when I was getting ready…I knew…”

John laughed quietly. “Of course you would…” He moved around a bit, finding the small bottle quickly enough and after applying some to his fingers, he began to prepare Sherlock.

“Oh…John…now, please…” Sherlock whispered, his voice hitching as John’s two fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Mhm…are you sure?”

“Yes.”

John rearranged himself, pulling his trousers down enough to reveal his cock. He lifted Sherlock higher a bit a he aligned himself with Sherlock’s entrance.

He then slowly entered Sherlock, biting his lip hard to prevent any noises from escaping.

Sherlock whimpered against him as John began to rock his hips, brushing his prostate. His hands tightened their grasp on Sherlock arse, his breathing grew ragged as he rocked into the detective.

“You…are mine….” John said, his voice wavering slightly as Sherlock licked his neck before nipping slightly.

“I’m yours.” Sherlock responded. John rolled his hips, feeling his orgasm coming soon.

“Sherlock…” He choked out. “Oh, fuck…Sherlock…” He whispered.

“Yes…John…John.” Sherlock rambled. “Oh…my John…” He suddenly gasped, burying his face in John’s neck as he orgasm ripped through him as he came onto John’s uniform.

John was mumbling Sherlock’s name when he came inside Sherlock, pleasure surging through him as he rocked his hips.

“Oh…John…” Sherlock whispered, his grasp loosening on John’s soiled jacket.

“Sherlock…” John simply said, his voice rough. The two men loosened their grasp on each other, John lowering Sherlock to the ground to zip himself back up. When their eyes met, their cheeks flushed, the two men burst into giggles, nearly falling into each other.

As their laughter died down, John and Sherlock caught their breath and quickly fixed their clothing. Sherlock eyed John up and down and before John could do anything, Sherlock crashed their lips together. John smiled against his lips as they kissed, swirling their tongues together, nipping each other’s lips. When they broke apart, their clothing was back to being rumpled, soft laughter escaped their throats. John kissed Sherlock gently, his eyes twinkling.

Sherlock smiled at him, the moment broken by an awkward cough behind them. Looking around, John gasped as a rather large group of people were gathered along the balcony, many having not noticing the two previously shagging men, but a good handful had noticed, their cheeks red from holding in their laughter.

A man dressed in a simple tux, an earpiece in one ear, walked forward.

“Er…sirs, I was asked to escort you both out of the building.” The man said awkwardly, having been told about the two men being publicly indecent together much earlier but did not have the courage to interrupt.

John grew embarrassed and looked at Sherlock who was smiling and smirking at the same time. John huffed a breath, laughing a bit as he and Sherlock followed the security guard out of the party.

Once escorted out, Sherlock and John looked at each and began to laugh even louder, bystanders staring at the two men who clung to each other as they began to walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: heavenlymindpalace.tumblr.com 
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated : )


End file.
